


To Have And To Hold

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kev and Vee, M/M, all the Gallaghers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wonders what's got Mickey acting so weird lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have And To Hold

It was Christmas once again in the Gallagher home. And once again, it was a full house. Mandy, Mickey, Yevgeny, Svetlana, Kev, Vee, and their twins were all packed in with the Gallaghers. There were so many presents this year, the group had only been able to open half of them that morning. It was early evening now and they were just finishing up the last of the presents.

Mickey was standing near the front door with his sister and former wife. The women had been talking about - uh, something. Mickey wasn't really paying attention. Or rather, he wasn't able to. His gaze was fixed on his redheaded lover across the room.

Ian was at the opposite end of the room from Mickey, chatting away with Kev and Vee. He noticed Mickey staring and looked his way. Mickey turned his head back to Mandy and Svetlana and tried to make himself seem like he was part of their conversation. Ian wasn't sure what had Mickey acting so strangely today. Actually, Mickey had been acting strange for a few weeks now. He seemed nervous, skittish even, like he was hiding something. Ian hadn't seen Mickey act so uncomfortable since the first couple years they'd started their little tryst, which inevitably developed into a bond neither Ian nor Mickey ever saw coming. Ian smiled fondly, remembering the South Side thug he had intended to beat with a tire iron, only to end up fucking his brains out instead. It was a far better alternative.

"Ian?"

Ian snapped out of his reverie, unaware he was the one staring now. He turned to look at Vee. "Huh?"

"He's not even listening. He's too busy eye-fucking his boyfriend," Kev remarked.

"Sorry," Ian sighed heavily.

"Hey, everything alright?" Vee asked.

"Yeah."

Kev and Vee both exchanged unconvinced looks before looking back at the redhead.

"Mickey's been acting weird lately."

"Weird how?" Kev pressed.

"I don't know. Like, not exactly distant, but closed off I guess. I get the feeling he's hiding something."

"You don't actually think-"

"It's the only thing I can come up with," Ian cut Kev off.

"What is it with you Gallaghers thinking that just because a guy gets quiet, he's cheating on you?"

"Because that's exactly what happens," Vee offered.

"Wow, thanks, Vee," Ian said sarcastically.

Vee sighed apologetically. "No, I didn't mean - just, you know the kinds of guys Fiona used to go around with. Jimmy/Jack/Steve, anybody?" Ian and Kev chuckled before she continued. "But not Mickey. He wouldn't do that to you, not after everything you two have been through."

"Maybe."

"Definitely," Kev reassured.

Across the room, Mickey returned his attention to his boyfriend when Ian resumed talking to Kev and Vee. He bit his bottom lip anxiously. Suddenly, Mickey was brought out of his daze from a sharp pain he felt on his upper arm.

"The fuck, Mandy?" he groaned, clutching his arm where she pinched him.

"Stop stalling and get on with it, douchebag," she replied bluntly.

"I'm getting to it, fuckface."

"No, she is right. You are stalling," Svetlana interjected. "You are one hundred-thirty pounds of Ukrainian pussy."

"Can you _not_ start that shit again."

"He will say yes," Svetlana reassured.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Mandy inquired. "You think Ian would actually say no?"

"He's been acting weird lately."

"He's probably acting weird because _you're_ acting weird," Mandy reasoned. "What, you think after all this time he wouldn't notice you're about to pop the question?"

"You think he knows?" Mickey asked in a beaten voice.

"He at least knows you are hiding something," Svetlana pointed out.

"Aw, shit…"

"What's wrong Dad?" a seven year old Yevgeny asked as he came down the stairs.

Mickey opened and closed his mouth but no words came out, unsure how to answer his son. "Yev, go tell Ian need to speak to him upstairs."

The young Milkovich scrunched up his face in confusion but did as he was told.

"Oh, my god! It's actually happening!" Mandy tried to keep her squealing as quiet as possible. The only ones who knew about this were her and Svetlana.

"Why not do it here?" Svetlana asked.

"I'm not gonna fucking do this in a room full of people."

Svetlana rolled her eyes dramatically as Ian strolled up to Mickey.

Ian eyed the trio over suspiciously. "Uh, Yev said you wanted to talk."

Mickey simply nodded and headed upstairs, Ian close behind. He lead them to Ian's old bedroom and shut the door, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly with his forehead pressed against the door.

"Mick, are you ok?" Ian asked, concern growing in his voice.

Mickey turned around to face the redhead. He sighed again, going over how he'd planned to do this. Mickey bit on his bottom lip again before he began. "Ian…"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up for a second so I can get this out."

Ian nodded, still worried, and now confused at his boyfriend's flustered demeanor.

"Look… you and I, we've been together for a while now-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ian cut off.

"What?" Mickey gasped in disbelief.

"Just get it over with if you are!"

"Jesus Christ, this is why I told you to shut up," Mickey huffed before erupting in laughter, leaving Ian even more confused. "We're not breaking up. I'm trying to propose to you, asshole."

"What?" Ian nearly yelped, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

Mickey took out a small square box from the pocket of his dark jeans and dropped to one knee. He opened the box to reveal a glistening silver engagement ring.

"Holy shit…" Ian breathed.

Mickey chuckled and proceeded. "Ian Clayton Gallagher… will you marry me?"

"Holy shit," Ian repeated loudly.

"Yes or no, man?" Mickey asked, laughing nervously.

"Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Mickey practically jumped up from where he kneeled to capture Ian's lips with his own. They wouldn't have separated but Mickey still held the box and ring in his hand. The couple parted so Mickey could slip the band onto Ian's finger.

Ian was sure his face was going to get stuck from smiling so hard but he didn't care. "Do you have yours?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mickey answered as he took out another box from the opposite pocket.

Ian took the box into his own hands as Mickey presented it to him. He opened it to find a matching ring. He took Mickey's hand into his own and slid the ring over Mickey's tattooed finger, covering up a 'U'.

"I can't believe this is real," Ian whispered. "I can't believe you're my fiancé."

Mickey beamed up at Ian, liking that word much more than he thought he would. "Fiancé…"

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health… for richer or poorer? How does that even go?"

"Fuck if I know," Mickey chuckled. "But… I guess we'll find out."

"Yeah, I guess we will," Ian replied before pressing his lips to Mickey's once more. Before things got too carried away, Ian pulled back. "C'mon, let's go tell the others."

Mickey nodded. "Mandy and Svetlana already know. Helped me pick out the rings."

"Explains why you wouldn't let them outta your sight tonight."

The newly engaged couple made their way out the room. They couldn't stop themselves from giggling as they descended down the stairs. When they reached the bottom steps, they noticed everyone's expectant looks.

Mickey snapped his head towards his sister and Svetlana. "You assholes told!"

"Are you guys really getting married?" Debbie piped up.

Ian and Mickey exchanged smiles before looking back at their audience.

Ian was the one who answered. "Yeah."

The room erupted into supportive, joyful whoops and clapping. Everyone beelined to the couple, surrounding them in warmth and encouragement. Many hugs were exchanged and toasts made. Kev and Vee said something about I told you so's. Ian didn't mind, he couldn't be more glad about how wrong he'd been tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> What would this Christmas series be without a Christmas engagement? :)  
> Endless thank you's to everyone who left comments and kudos! Happy Holidays to you all!<3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://i-like-em-sweet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
